


Sandcastles

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Drabbles [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ocean, Sandcastles, Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sandcastles

The night is cool as you sit on the beach, just gazing out to sea. Your little spot is only safe haven on the Isle and you love it. It doesn't even face the coast of Auradon, which is a plus considering seeing the shore of the rich and plenty is always a slap in the face. 

Your little beach is also the only place you can shelter from your mother: The Queen of Hearts. While she's haughty and unpredictable on the best of days, her mood swings are getting even worse after Mal and her cronies wasted their chance to set the Isle's inhabitants free. Which means you have been escaping to your beach retreat more and more.

"After all these years, you still sit here?" A voice sounds from the dunes behind you, littered with waste from the Isle.

Whipping round, you notice your childhood friend standing in a clump of wiry dune grass. 

"Hello, Uma." You say, smiling slightly before turning back to face the ocean. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, Y/N. You never visit the shop anymore." She replies, moving to sit next to you. 

While your legs are crossed, Uma's are spread outwards; heels digging into the sand. Even in your childhood, she has always been more assertive than you. Which, to some could be strange considering that you are a daughter of one of the most assertive queens in loving memory. But you've always been afraid to be your mother.

"How long has it been," you ask after a few moments "since we've seen each other?" 

Neither of you look at each other; instead choosing to gaze into the large expanse of sea. You wait for her answer, letting handfuls of sand drain through the gaps in your fingertips. For you, this is one of the most relaxing actions one can do on the beach - a tingling sensation that grounds your thoughts and stops you from flying off into your dreams and desires. 

"It's been over six months, I think. Just before Mal and her goons packed off to Auardon." 

You nod, lightly. "Wow, that long... huh." 

When you were younger, yourself and Uma were inseparable. In fact, the majority of your childhood memories have Uma in them. From play-battling across the Isle, to sleeping on this beach under the stars, you wouldn't be who you are if it weren't for Uma's friendship. But sometimes, frustratingly, you wish that it could be something more than friendship.

In truth, it's this fact that has had a hand in the cavernous gap between you both. Never knowing where you stand with people is something you cannot deal with, so it just seemed better to cut off ties with Uma at the time. Besides, there's little to no room on the Isle for love and romance. Only gang activities.

"Where did you go, Y/N? I can't deal with the Isle, without my best friend." She finally turns her gaze away from the ocean and towards you. Her face imploring and almost, slightly, wounded. 

It's not often that Uma allows people to see her vulnerabilities... but then again, you've always been the exception to the rule. Is that what love is? Bending the rules of normalcy? 

You're not overly sure.

Sighing, you turn your gaze even further away from her imploring eyes. "Where I've always been. You just didn't bother to look." 

She inhales a sharp breath. "Is that what you think? That I couldn't bothered to see you?" 

"Business comes first right?" You say, before getting up from your spot on the beach.

Sighing lightly, you start to walk away from Uma. There's no point pouring salt into an open wound, right? Yet after a few steps away, a hand grasps your wrist with a desperate strength. Turning to look at her, you notice how open and pained her face is; all facial features scrunched up as she tries not to cry.

"Stay, please. You're the only one who knows me. Please stay with me." 

Had anyone else been around, you would've set no. But you're alone. On the beach. With the only sound being the waves and your frantically beating heart. 

"It'll never be the same, Uma. We're not children anymore - we've grown apart." Her hand snakes away from your wrist as she prepares for separation.

In the gap of conversation, her hand floats there; wanting to reach for something more. 

"Then let's do something like we used to do when we were children... Wanna build a sandcastle?" Finally, her awkward hand finds some use: gesturing towards the enormous swaths of sand.

Your lips quirk upwards, "Okay. Just like when we were children." 

\----

"No! The sand is already wet enough! If you add more it'll break!" Uma exclaims, waving her hands to stop you from adding another palm full of sea water.

"Are you sure?" You reply, aware of water droplets running down your hands and dripping onto the sand. "You haven't got the best track record with building sandcastles, Uma!" 

"I swear Y/N, why won't you let me forget that! But you put anymore water on the sandcastle and I will throw you in the sea! You know I will!" She laughs; giving you a mock glare.

"Oh really?" You smirk, willing to push her limits.

"I swear Y/N!" 

Stalking forwards, you pretend to open your palms over the wonky sandcastle and laugh as Uma winces. Yet, as you close your eyes in your laughter, your foot slips; causing you to cascade head over heels and collide with all your hard work.

"You flattened it!" From being sprawled out on the floor, you can see Uma shriek and pull on her braids in shock. 

But you can't do anything but laugh; rolling around the floor at her painted expression. No one but you - well maybe Gil and Harry - gets to see her like this and that makes it even funnier. While most of the Isle fears Uma, seeing her for an ambitious, cunning girl, you get to see her as she's always been: competitive and capable of making you cry with laughter. 

"You think it's funny, do you?" Her voice is still light with amusement but has an edge of a smirk - the voice she uses around everyone but you.

Yet, you're still too busy laughing to fully notice. All up until you're scooped up off the ground and jiggling in Uma's arms as she laughs. It takes you a few moments to realise where she is headed, but as soon as you see the sea getting closer and closer, you start to squirm in an attempt to get away.

Attempts that, by all accounts, fall horribly. Because soon Uma is waist height into the water and threatening to drop you with a cheeky grin.

"Uma, no! I don't wanna get wet!" You wail, wiggling and kicking your legs to no avail. 

"Tough luck Y/N! It's what you get for ruining my pride and joy!" 

"That dodgy sandcastle? That's your pride and joy?" You bite back, still squirming. 

"That was a perfect sandcastle! But for calling it dodgy..." 

Splash. Into the ocean you go! Every part of your body is submerged in the cool, dark expanse of water. Sputtering as you surface, you are greeted with the sight of Uma laughing above you; with the ends of her braids being dunked in the waves. 

"I can't believe you did that! You're an absolute scoundrel!" You exclaim, splashing her.

"But you love it!" She laughs, pulling you up beside her.

"Hmmmm, do I?" 

"Of course, you do!" She says, hands encircling your wrists as she draws you ever closer. "Because I'm your scoundrel."

Grinning alongside her, your murmurs of "I like the sound of that, scoundrel." Before your lips join in a sweet, salty kiss.

Pulling away, Uma's smile nearly splits her face. "I've been waiting years to do that." 

With a light caress to your cheek, she murmurs: "We should go back, dry off..."

"Kiss some more?" Asking with a quirk of your brow and lips. 

"Yes, kiss some more."

Hand in hand, you wade through the waves; back to the sandy shore.


End file.
